Sebbia
__TOC__ General Information Equestria is sometimes used interchangably with the name of the world, Sebbia. It is a world very similar to Earth in composition and size. The AWWIS system is geocentric to Sebbia. AWWIS resides in the accretal disk of the Lagos galaxy and is part of the galactic neighborhood "Jetheen" which includes 20 other solar systems. Cosmogonically, Equestria is part of a region known as Narlled where the branches Arrisen (are-rise-en) of Yggdrasil and Eerisen (ear-rise-en) of Yeodoor cross. For information regarding the nation known as Equestria, see Unified Equestria Igniculus Construction Equestria is divided into two parts, Sebbia (the overworld) and Asteria (the underworld). Asteria is the realm of banished creatures. Many of those creatures were the byproducts of the world’s creation. The Keepers In the begining, the world now known as Sebbia was a dark chaotic land. The Gods agreed that The Matriarch should be given this world. She made the Keepers and sent them to bring Order to Equestria. Celestia, Keeper of Light; Luna, Keeper of Dreams; Animio, Keeper of Memory and Mudan, Keeper of Change. The Four are immortal alicorns capable of immense power, each has their own duties and strengths. Celestia was given the gift of Clairvoyance, her responsibilities included offering guidance to the inhabitants of Equestria and bringing the sun every day. Luna was given the gift of Discernment, her responsibilities included the interpretaion of omens, dreams and truth as well as bringing the moon every night. Animio was given the gift of Insight, his responsibilities included teaching the inhabitants of Equestria the physical arts and recording their deeds. Mudan was given the gift of Influence, his responsibilities included shepparding the spirits of the unborn and the dead and bringing the seasons in their time. Though they are immortal, created beings, they are far from perfect. The Matriarch, in her wisdom, created them to be imperfect for a perfect being ruling over an imperfect populous would result in only pain and suffering. The Keepers know and feel the passage of time and understand the challenges of mortality. Their responsibilities require them to take active roles in the lives of their subjects therefore promoting sympathy and compassion. Brief History Celestia, Luna, Animio and Mudan banished the dark creatures to the underworld and began the first Era of Equestria, the Reign of the Keepers . The first Era lasted a mere 800 years before Mudan was corrupted and became Discord , the Spirit of Chaos. The Millennium of Misery finally ended with the return of Animio from Asteria and the discovery of the Elements of Harmony. The Triad Era , which included the Preclassical Age, ended after 900 years of peace when Luna became Nightmare Moon. After eight years of conflict known as the Lunar Civil War , Celestia exiled her sister in the moon for one thousand years, this time was known as the Era of the One , which included the Classical Age. With the triumphant return of Luna and the advent of the Living Elements of Harmony a new Era began. Equestrian scholars are currently debating on the name for this current Era of Unified Equestria. Some wish it to be called the Era of Harmony. For more see Equestria-Earth Timeline Category:Equestria Category:Cosmic Structure Category:Ponies Category:The Keepers